Chanbaek From Neverland
by Baekspocket
Summary: Ficlet about Chanbaek inside. bxb.
1. Soulmates

Soulmates

Mereka hidup di dunia yang membingungkan. Dimana segalanya diatur oleh takdir yang rasa-rasanya agak keterlaluan mempermainkan hidupnya.

Itu sih menurut Baekhyun.

Harinya yang cerah mendadak buruk karena lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dan Luhan (temannya yang super menyebalkan) merecokinya dengan topik yang sama. Belum lagi dengan nada bicara yang agak ditinggikan karena gemas.

 _'Baek, kau harus menemukan belahan jiwamu!'_

"Memangnya kenapa harus?" Baekhyun bertanya kesal.

Mereka bertindak seolah belahan jiwa itu kunci mobil yang bisa ditemukan di sela-sela lipatan sofa.

Bahkan kunci dilipatan sofa itu sulit ditemukan!

Mereka hidup dimana belahan jiwa saling berbagi rasa sakit. Kau akan merasakan 3 dari per 10 rasa sakit belahan jiwamu. Dan sahabat Baekhyun dengan mata O.O 24/7 merasakannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin saat pria dengan surai coklat itu terkena lemparan keras bola di wajah.

Jongin tidak apa-apa. Semula rasanya sakit sekali, tapi sakitnya sedikit berkurang, tepat saat ia melihat Kyungsoo jatuh dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo pingsan.

Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lalu setelah 7 tahun pacaran, memutuskan untuk menikah tahun lalu.

Jika tidak saling merasa sakit, mereka akan hidup dimana belahan jiwa bisa saling membaca pikiran. 24/7 tapi harus dengan konsentrasi penuh, hingga kadang mereka tak sadar telah tidak menghiraukan orang lain disekitar mereka.

Seperti Luhan misalnya, yang menemukan Sehun saat mereka masih SMA, tepat dua minggu setelah Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin. Setiap saat saling bertatap mata tanpa ucapan sedikitpun. Lalu tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tau hal lucu apa yang mereka tertawakan.

Persis seperti orang gila.

Kedua pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur itu juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Memutuskan untuk menikah setahun sebelum Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan sudah diberikan satu keponakan lucu bernama Oh Haowen yang baru berusia satu tahun.

"Kau bisa jadi perjaka tua Baek."

Kyungsoo berpendapat. Laki-laki Do itu sedang mengandung 8 bulan (hamil tua). Sedang dalam hati yang baik karena sedang menunggu lahiran anak pertama. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan nyaman bersandar dikasurnya dengan bantal besar dikepala tempat tidur menyangga badannya yang kecil.

Baekhyun memutar mata malas sebagai respon. "Ucapanmu terlalu klise."

"Iya, tapi tak tua termakan waktu. Kalau kau itu bisa tua Baek." Yang menanggapi malah Luhan, yang baru saja menidurkan Haowen di sisi kasur Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Umur-mu sudah dua puluh lima—"

"—dua empat!" Koreksi Baekhyun jengkel. "Dan dua empat itu bukannya sudah, tapi baru. Oke? Kalian saja yang terburu-buru menikah." Lanjutnya sebelum memasukkan anggur kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. Tidak tau lagi harus apa.

Keduanya memilih bungkam karena memang bukan salah Baekhyun _sih_. Baekhyun juga pasti ingin bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, waktu saja yang bersikap tidak adil dengan membiarkan Baekhyun menunggu bertahun-tahun.

Atau memang karena Tuhan lupa menuliskan siapa takdirnya sehingga Baekhyun akan terus sendiri sampai patrick bisa berenang.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu orang aneh itu. Ditoko buku balai kota.

Namanya Chanyeol. Lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi yang dulu saat SMA pernah menjadi pasangannya untuk praktikum biologi tentang anatomi.

Tapi alih alih membedah katak diatas meja, pria itu malah menggores lengannya dengan sengaja. Baekhyun serius melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Chanyeol sengaja menggores tangannya sendiri!

 _Kan_ aneh sekali. Baekhyun malah menyangka Chanyeol itu seorang masokis. Lihat saja! Pria itu baru saja menyakiti diri sendiri tapi dia tidak terlihat kesakitan sedikitpun. Hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Setelah insiden itu Chanyeol tak lagi Baekhyun temui dimanapun. Katanya pria itu pindah ke kota lain.

Dan mereka tidak bertemu lagi hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit tidak yakin. Chanyeol tidak terlihat sekeren ini sebelumnya. Dan apa-apaan itu perban ditangan kanannya?

Kenapa pria ini selalu terluka?

Maka demi memastikan Baekhyun tidak salah orang, laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan seksama.

Yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Hingga suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar didalam kepala Baekhyun.

 _"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Baekhyun."_

Apa? Baekhyun membatin. Memastikan itu bukan suara Chanyeol yang ia dengar barusan. Tapi pria yang sudah berada didepannya itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Hingga Chanyeol tersadar sesuatu.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Dan tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nyeri tak tertahankan padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja.

Atensinya ia alihkan pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya juga menyadari kejanggalan ini.

"Kau?!"

Dan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun bahkan tak berusaha mengelak dan membiarkan saja Chanyeol bergumam di telinganya. Baekhyun terpaku tanpa tau maksud pria jangkung itu apa.

"Akhirnya Baek, akhirnya."

.

 _ehe maaf kembali dengan ini tapi ensconsed nya digantoong. Sengaja kok sengaja*jambak* ehehe sibooq dan mentoq. wkwk_

 _ini aja di usahain disela-sela paper yeay. Ku senang. Semoga kalian juga! Semangaaat_


	2. Batman

Batman

 _Mereka bertemu di sungai saat Summer Camp. Chanyeol ingin mengasingkan diri dari teman-temannya, Baekhyun menangis._

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol mengikuti Summer Camp di sekolahnya. Sudah dua kali semenjak musim panas tahun lalu dan selalu berjalan membosankan. Chanyeol mulai berfikir mungkin ibunya tak ingin ia tinggal di rumah saat libur sekolah. Karena Ibunya akan selalu mendaftarkan Chanyeol mengikuti Summer Camp setiap tahun.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk melarikan diri menuju sungai saat Summer Camp berlangsung. Chanyeol memang kurang bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Sering kali Ibunya memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk lebih peduli dengan teman-temannya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengakhiri makan malam yang baru seperempat disentuhnya saat Ibu sudah memulai topik tentang itu.

Padahal Chanyeol sudah siap dengan psp portable ditangannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat seseorang di pinggir sungai, dan bahunya naik turun karena menangis tersedu. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati orang itu.

"Apa kau menangis?"

Itu bukanlah sapaan yang baik yang seseorang lakukan saat bertemu orang asing. Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, dia fikir Ibu pernah mengajarkan cara menyapa seseorang dengan baik dan benar, tapi Chanyeol tak mengingatnya. Jadi, biarkan saja.

Orang yang disapa oleh Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah seorang anak seumuran dengannya menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Anak itu bukan anak sekolah Chanyeol, karena ia memakai jaket yang berbeda dengan jaket team camp-nya, karena itu Chanyeol tidak mengenal anak ini. Tapi, saat mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Chanyeol pikir ia tidak seharusnya menyapa dengan cara seperti itu. Jadi ia memulainya lagi.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Anak itu-- atau namja itu (karena Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia adalah anak laki-laki yang punya rambut coklat yang indah) menghlentikan tangisnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya.

"Tapi.. tap--tapi.. hiks.. hikss," anak laki-laki itu menangis lagi.

Umur Chanyeol 10 tahun, dan ia tidak tau cara menghentikan tangis seorang anak laki-laki. Karena jika ia menangis ibu akan segera datang lalu memberinya ice cream pisang yang lezat. Di sekolah Chanyeol, anak laki-laki tidak menangis, tapi Jongdae menangis saat si Bonbon yang berbadan seperti pelampung merampas makan siang temannya itu. Chanyeol tidak bersusah payah menolong. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sedikit takut pada Bonbon. Maka untuk jaga-jaga, Chanyeol selalu membawa jarum pentul yang disematkan di saku samping tas punggungnya. Jika nanti Bonbon mengganggu makan siangnya, Chanyeol akan menusuk kudanil yang bisa berbicara itu dengan jarum sampai meletus.

Jangan tanya dia mendapat ide itu dari mana, dia berguru pada si Vin manusia dan Jack si anjing.

"Anak laki-laki itu lebih tangguh jika tidak menangis,"

Anak laki-laki itu kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil mengusap airmatanya. "Tapi Lulu meninggalkan Hunhun sendirian," di tunjukkannya boneka panda yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

Alis Chanyeol menyerngit heran. Dia tidak punya teman yang namanya Lulu. "Lulu siapa?"

"Lulu itu, teman sehidup sematinya Hunhun,"

Bingung.

"Lulu siapa?"

"Ini!" Anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan bonekanya.

Oh.

"Memangnya Lulu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah lupa dengan psp-nya.

Anak laki-laki itu menunjuk sungai, lalu matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Hanyut dibawa sungai... hiks,"

Chanyeol menatap anak laki-laki yang ternyata sangat manis itu lalu menatap bonekanya. Bahkan saat sedang menangispun tetap terlihat manis. Ide brilian pun muncul dikepalanya.

"Aku boleh meminjam bonekamu?"

Anak itu mengangguk sambil sesekali cecegukan. Chanyeol mengambil boneka itu, lalu mendekat ke sungai. Sebelum anak laki-laki itu dapat menghentikan aksi Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah menghanyutkan Hunhun terlebih dahulu.

"Yaaa!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Marah Anak laki-laki itu mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri di batu pinggir Sungai. Tapi ia berhenti saat melihat seringai Chanyeol tak bersalah.

Dengan ringan Chanyeol menjawab; "Sehidup semati kan?"

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, anak itu lantas diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Iya.. tapi! Itu boneka yang paling aku suka! Sekarang aku tidak punya boneka lagi..."

Sebelum anak laki-laki cengeng itu sempat menangis, Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri anak itu itu.

"Karena bonekamu hanyut, kesedihanmu juga harus hanyut," Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Ini."

"Ini apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ini boneka Batman favoritku, kau boleh menyimpannya. Aku masih punya boneka Robin di rumah."

"Terima kasih..." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum membalas Chanyeol. Ia menangkup boneka plastik itu kedadanya.

"Err.. iya sama-sama... eng, namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa panggil aku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Anak laki-laki itu menyambutnya dengan malu-malu. Rambut coklatnya bermain ditiup angin.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Namamu aneh,"

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Selalu itu yang dikatakan orang-orang saat tau namanya. Di daerahnya nyaris tidak ada orang yang bermarga Byun. Maka ia bertanya, "Apa itu buruk?"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sampai matanya tak terlihat lagi oleh Baekhyun. Dengan jenaka ia menjawab, "Aneh itu seperti Pizza dipotong persegi empat,"

Lalu?

Tapi Chanyeol belum selesai. Perkataan yang ini membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Aku suka Pizza persegi empat, maka aku juga menyukaimu."

Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol apa. Tapi ia tetap senang. Mungkin karena teman baru-nya itu memiliki lesung pipi yang sangat imut saat tersenyum. Mungkin.

Lalu Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke Camp. Api unggun akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Mister Batman masih tersimpan dipangkuannya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. "Terima kasih telah menghanyutkan sedihku."

Chanyeol ingin bercerita pada ibunya sepulangnya nanti. Summer Camp-nya menyenangkan ya Bu.

.

 _Yo i'm done with my life_


End file.
